There exists a number of solutions for standing riding devices or skateboards. The common skateboard has evolved over the years into various lengths, widths, suspension types, wheel types and tracks, some equipped with caster wheels and steered wheels and some, even, motorized. The boards are flexible to a varying degree and have performance characteristics suited to the intended use, i.e., tricks, high (relative speeds), commuting, motorized (electric or IC engine), off-road, etc. Some of these solutions attempt to provide an acceptably safe way for riding, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the industry because they are inherently unsafe owing to the skill set necessary to become a successful rider. Safety, instead, is provided by helmets, knee and elbow pads, etc.
In addition to the foregoing riding challenges, solutions to provide ways to carry a skateboard-like or scooter-like board easily are hard to find; these solutions are generally unable to meet the needs of the users because they have not made the carrying position anything other than grabbing the board, somewhere along its length, and proceeding. In addition, some on-board maneuvers require solutions to give better ergonomic options for holding the board during tricks, but these solutions also fail to meet user needs because of the general non-ergonomic methods, i.e., a full-crouch, necessary to grasp the board.